Your Face is Stupid
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Duncan's cousin George is not looking forward to driving across the country with his sister's best friend. He's in for the ride of his life. Slash, OCxOC.


Okay, this isn't a Total Drama fic. This is an original story and I have it posted on fictionpress but I wanted all of you to see it as well. If you know a category I could put it under, please tell me! I could lie and say these two boys are friends of Duncan and Horatio, does that work? Enjoy this anyway and check out my fictionpress account. Link is on my profile.

This was taken from Freak of Spade's story challenges. The theme was Journey. The journey had to last up to 3 days. I had to use the words: melody, nectar, ravenous, butterflies, and Honorificabilitudinitatibus. One character must say at some point say: "I _feel_ Frodo! It's like I'm _channeling_ him, you know?" And my last guideline was to have a scene where the two main characters have some sort of battle of insults.

-:-

"Hey, you're Georgie right?"

It was in that instant that George Price knew he was screwed. Royally.

_This _was the person he was to spend the next few days of his life with? This man who looked like he had just fallen out of bed and had a half-eaten garlic bagel in the corner of his mouth as he tried to tie the laces of his worn combat boots while hopping on one foot.

"Holden Cruz?" he asked with apprehension and hope that this was a case of mistaken identity.

"At your service," he finally stood up straight and offered his bagel-less hand to the blonde man before him.

George shook it resignedly, "Nice to meet you."

Holden grinned and George was slightly taken aback by how white his teeth were. Though he had a piece of bread stuck between his front teeth.

"Thanks so much for doing this man. Not many people would take a stranger to Florida with them." Holden adjusted the duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

George shrugged, "Eh, we're going the same way and it's good for the environment right?" he gave a little smile and Holden chuckled.

"And Stacy would kill you if you said no."  
>"That too," the blonde agreed with a chuckle of his own. Stacy was George's step-sister and was currently in Florida for spring break. She'd called George yesterday, asking, that since he was driving down to visit grandma anyway, could he pretty please have her bestest friend Holden hitch along? The boy in question had decided quite suddenly that he should join Stacy in vacation paradise and protect her from beach bullies. Plus, she'd added as an incentive, Holden is totally hot and plays for your team.<p>

A chance to spend days locked in a car with a cute guy and possibly has hot car sex? How could George say no?

Now he was wishing he had.

There was no denying that Holden was cute with his tan skin, dark hair and unusually bright blue eyes. But George could tell right away, he was a slob and he was pierced and tattooed, which admittedly, scared George (who had grown up in the whitest neighborhood possible). Plus, because of the bagel, his breath _stunk_.

But, he'd promised Stacy and he could never stand to see that girl disappointed. He'd broken his hand punching a guy who had stood her up once. So obviously, he had to suck it up.

"Ready to hit the road Georgie?"

Yep, screwed. And so it began.

-:-

"I felt like Frodo man! Like I was channeling him, you know? And I just knew I had to get to Mount Doom, no matter what. Or in this case, Florida." Holden laughed as he fell back in the passenger's seat and put his bare feet on the dashboard. George was glad the windows were down, for fear of dying from the smell of those boots.

"You felt like _Frodo_? Seriously?" the blonde tapped his fingers against the wheel as he was finally able to pull onto the highway that would take them from Seattle to Miami.

"Yes, Frodo is badass. Don't deny it," Holden smiled at his companion who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay, first off, Frodo is a freaking wimp; he never would have survived without Sam. In fact, he would have turned into Gollum before reaching Rivendell without any one there to pull him along. Legolas or Eomer are way more worthy of being called badass," he finished his little rant with a satisfied nod and glanced at the Latino beside him. Holden just stared.

"What?" George blushed as the silence dragged on. Holden smiled.

"I never woulda pegged you for such a die-hard fan and why do I get the feeling Legolas was in there becuz you fancy Orlando Bloom?" his smile became a grin. George's blush vanished and his gray eyes became hard as steel.

"I am not a die-hard fan, I've just read the books and Stacy has forced me to watch the movies because _she _thinks Bloom is hot. I however do not. He did a great job portraying Legolas but otherwise I do not see what the big deal is about him," he made a noise of displeasure, "And he was a tool in those pirate movies."

Holden chuckled, "I totally agree there. The sequels were crap and just an excuse to make more money off of Johnny Depp."

George felt his sudden anger melt away, "I feel exactly the same way!"

The men stared at each other for a moment before grinning and bursting out laughing.

They began talking heatedly about consumerism and how it had ruined so many great movies. And before they knew it, two hours had passed in the blink of an eye.

The restaurant was quiet, just a small diner right off the highway in the Middle of Nowhere, USA.

It was 4 pm and the duo had been traveling since 10 that morning. They'd decided to stop for dinner before looking for a place to stay for the night.

"You're a vegetarian?" George held his glass of apple juice in both hands and sipped at the straw eagerly. His throat was raspy from talking too much.

Holden smiled and nodded, running his finger along the edge of his coffee mug.

"Yeah, have been since I was 8, tried going vegan once, and couldn't take it. Seaweed is gross,"

George stuck out his tongue, "Agreed. Stacy is constantly trying to get me to like sushi,"  
>"But how can you eat Nemo?" Holden's eyes became wide and teary though a smirk tugged at his lips.<p>

"Precisely!" George threw his hands in the air, so glad someone understood.

It was then, that their food arrived. George eyed his steak and eggs hungrily while a salad and grilled cheese and green peppers sandwich was set in front of Holden.

They began eating like they hadn't in days. This wasn't exaggerating much. They hadn't stopped for lunch.

"You're cool George, from the way Stace described you. I was expecting an uptight neat freak," Holden nibbled on a cherry tomato, looking somewhat shy.

"Well, I am a bit neat," he smoothed down his Darth Vader shirt to emphasize the point, "But I'm not as bad as she thinks. She's just messy," he shrugged. Holden chuckled.

"Yeah, she's worse than me. At least my dorm is clean; I don't know how she finds things in that disaster area of hers,"

George joined the brunet in laughing. He'd been wrong to assume that Holden was a slob. He was just energetic and _rugged_. Okay, where had that come from? Must be the endless highway, messing with his mind.

The two continued eating in comfortable silence, but as George was learning, this wouldn't last long.

"Dude, sometimes I can't believe your siblings," Holden took a bite of his sandwich and George swallowed a particularly tough piece of steak.

"Step-siblings, our parents married when we were 13,"

"That's still almost a decade of knowing each other," the brunet shrugged causing the blonde across from him to smirk.

"Makes me wonder how I lasted so long,"

"I know, Stace is my best friend, but dang she can be a witch," Holden ran a hand through his hair and George watched his bangs fall back into those gorgeous baby blues.

"But you love her for it right?" George sipped his juice (mmm, sweet nectar of the fruit gods!) and smiled over the rim of his glass. Holden's gaze flicked over the blonde's face, straying on his wet lips before smiling back.

"Yeah, plus I don't have to live with her."

"I only get that privilege during the summer until I'm finally able to move out on my own," George shrugged his shoulders loosely.

Holden picked a pepper off his plate and popped it into his mouth.

"You're like Honorificabilitudinitatibus you know?" he looked at George innocently and the slighter male couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

"Do you even know what that word means?" he doubted it since Holden was a mathematics major and seemed like the type who would parrot big words in order to sound smart. But George was an English major and an avid reader.

"Yeah, it's Latin and means 'deserving of honors'," he slipped the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth satisfactorily. George blinked.

"That's right," he said in astonishment.

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm smarter than you look,"

-:-

"Turn that crap off!" George gripped the wheel tightly as he sped down the highway, possibly going a bit over the speed limit. The sky was turning purplish pink and he had to go to the bathroom. Like NOW.

"But it's Aerosmith! You can't call Aerosmith crap," Holden pouted from where he was slouched in the passenger's seat. Those peppers had been a bit too ripe and were rumbling angrily in the Latino's gut.

"Normally I wouldn't dare insult the name of Aerosmith but right now, its crap and I hate it!"

Holden hummed along with the melody before making a face.

"Ugh, you're right," he switched the radio off and stared out the window for a sign of civilization.

George tried to cross his legs without driving them into a ditch. His bladder was going to explode!

"Drive faster!"  
>"I can't unless you want to pay the ticket or break the sound barrier."<p>

"I don't like you right now," Holden clenched his sides as his stomach made another painful-sounding noise.

"Me or your intestines?"

"…I never thought I'd hate my own guts before."

Holden looked so mystified that George laughed and forgot his discomfort.

"Oh look! This exit has a hotel and a park with a river!" the brunet pointed out the window.

George ignored the horn that blared at his jeep as he flew over three lanes and cut off a Mercedes in order to get to the heavenly exit.

-:-

"That's hilarious!" George wiped tears from his eyes and fell onto a bench as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, he still owes me like $100 for damages," Holden smirked and jerked the hood of his Sick Puppies sweatshirt over his head.

"That poor cat," George looked up at the stars and Holden joined him on the bench, pulling one knee against his chest.

"It totally survived, though I think it may have lost one or two of its lives in the process."

"Why do I get the feeling that you have a lot of stories like that?" George smiled widely at the brunet who grinned brilliantly.

"Cuz I'm awesome?" his blue eyes twinkled with childish delight in the muted light of the street lamp.

"That you are dude," George shook his head and watched as a couple of joggers ran past, also enjoying a cool evening in the park.

For a few minutes, only the sound of crickets and the babbling of the river were heard. But George could feel a particularly heated gaze on him. He turned and met the intense stare of Holden.

The blonde was suddenly glad for the darkness that hid his blush.

"Hey, thanks for doing this. Driving me and stuff," he rested his head on his knee, "I know I can get annoying."

George tilted his head, "You're not annoying Holden," he said quietly. The corners of the brunet's mouth turned up. He removed a hand from his leg and slowly reached over, threading his fingers with George's clammy ones.

Blue eyes went back to the stars while gray orbs widened in shock.

George unsuccessfully tried to quell the butterflies that erupted in his belly.

"Uh, we should go back to the motel and sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," he was surprised his voice didn't come out as a squeak.

Holden nodded in agreement and smiled gently at George, tugging both of them into standing positions.

The brunet didn't let go of the blonde's hand until they were in sight of the motel.

George almost missed the contact. But that was probably the tiredness talking.

-:-

George awoke to a long string of Spanish swear words.

Holden had fallen out of bed when the alarm started blaring.

Apparently Holden wasn't a morning person either. George tugged his pillow over his head with a groan.

No alarm. More sleep.

-:-

Their second day of travel went by almost as fast as the first. They'd hit the road, their bellies full of pancakes and coffee. They had listened to the radio until their brains had woken up and then stopped for a bathroom break and to grab snacks so they wouldn't have to waste time getting lunch.

Holden had, when pestered enough by a chuckling blonde, told more stories about the crazy people who lived in his dorm. George had heard the rumors about Douglas Hall and wasn't very surprised but vastly entertained. They'd discussed their majors, which professors they hated and how crappy the cafeteria food was. Holden had asked about George's grandma and in turn, told the blonde about his mom and abuela, his father still lived in Mexico and had left when Holden was a toddler.

They'd found out they both were allergic to daisies and both of them hated jelly because it was wiggly and tart. Strawberry jam however was delicious. As well as popcorn with melted marshmallows on top.

They planned on having a movie night when they got back to school because Holden thought it was an atrocity that George had never seen Labyrinth (David Bowie in tights! And the glitter!) And likewise, George had to make Holden notice the error of his ways and see that Dune was the best mini-series in the history of forever.

They'd stopped for dinner somewhere in Kansas and were now very tired in the middle of Missouri and looking for someplace to stop for the night.

Holden looked at the clock blearily, it was nearing 1 am. Why hadn't they stopped sooner?

Oh yeah, cuz George was determined to make it to Florida within 3 days.

The brunet sighed and burrowed into his seat, leaning his head against the cold window and closed his eyes.

"Hey, don't fall asleep, you gotta help me stay awake," Holden grimaced when he felt a finger poke his thigh. He tried to ignore it.

That was a mistake. The poking increased.

"Did you just try and bite my finger?"

"Was poking me," Holden grumbled, lifting his head up and slouching in his seat, growling at the seatbelt that was cutting into his side.

"Yeah, cuz only the thought of you awake also is keeping me from using the steering wheel as a pillow,"

Holden wanted to smirk but he was too tired.

"…Your face," he muttered, letting his head fall against his chest.

George snorted and lifted an eyebrow.

"Your mother."

"Your mother's face…" blue eyes opened to look curiously at the blonde.

"Your face is a violation of the Prime Directive," George snapped but the effect was ruined by a yawn.

"Was that a Star Trek reference?" luckily Holden was too tired to tease his friend.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You're such a nerd," he smiled, no spite to his words. George looked at him and smirked.

"Better than being stupid,"

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people," Holden sat up, suddenly awake.

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent," George welcomed this new challenge excitedly.

Holden shrugged, "Brains aren't everything. In your case, they're nothing,"

"Out of all the sperm, how were you the quickest?"

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is," George was fighting to contain his grin. He could see Holden was too.

"I'd slap you but that would be animal abuse,"

"You're the arithmetic man - you add trouble, subtract pleasure, divide attention, and multiply ignorance."

"Your mouth is getting too big for its muzzle."

"I'm polymerized tree sap, you're an inorganic adhesive. Any verbal projectile you launch in my direction is reflected off me, returns to its original trajectory and adheres to you."

"Nerd!" Now Holden did laugh.

"You would know," George joined in.

They continued grinning and trading their favorite insults and trying to make up new ones.

George was particularly proud of 'They say opposites attract. I hope you meet someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured.'

While Holden quite liked, 'They call her 'the radio station' cause she's so easy to pick up'.

-:-

They were finally able to find a nice motel that was within their price range. George had parked and insisted on grabbing their bags before checking in so they could get to the room sooner. Holden wanted sleep and made no argument.

"Ugh, my bag is jammed under the seat," the blonde leaned down over the backseat of his jeep and groped for the handle of his pack.

"Here, let me help," Holden, the taller and more muscular of the two, came up behind George and reached an arm over him. George gasped at the sudden body heat against him and whipped his head around, eyes wide.

Holden's breath caught in his throat. George's lips only an inch from his.

"Holden…" George whispered and the hot breath against his face- that smelled like that tantalizing watermelon gum the blonde always chewed- was the final straw.

George immediately kissed back, flinging his arms around the brunet's neck.

Holden gripped George's waist and stepped closer, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

George moaned and tugged Holden until they were lying across the backseat. Holden's body seemed to mold perfectly with his.

Holden got a surprise when he felt George's tongue press against his lips. He let it in without complaint, sliding his own tongue up to meet the new visitor.

George ran his fingers through Holden's hair which was just as soft as it looked. The brunet groaned. His scalp was sensitive.

Callused fingers slid under a Mr. Bubble t-shirt and George sighed, pulling at Holden's own shirt. The brunet broke the kiss much to Holden's chagrin and tugged the offending shirt over his head.

He grinned down at George who didn't even try to be subtle as his eyes ate up the sight in front of him.

Okay, tattoos weren't scary, they were hot. That one on his stomach that disappeared beneath his waistband, George was intensely curious to find out where it ended.

Holden leaned over George once again, his eyes dark. George could only describe the emotion in them as ravenous. He moaned and grabbed Holden's face, pulling him into a heated kiss.

His hands ran over a muscular bare back and the kiss became even more heated. Almost greedy.

Somehow George's shirt was discarded, though he had no memory of it coming off. He was too busy kissing Holden's neck. The blonde delighted in the sounds he was able to procure.

It was a long time before the kiss became gentle and languid, the two men just enjoying the feel of lying next to one another.

At some point, Holden had managed to shut the door of the jeep. The air was hot but not uncomfortable and George felt his eyelids drooping. Holden was the first to break the kiss.

"I've wanted to do that since we met but I had garlic breath," he chuckled, nuzzling his face into blonde spikes. George's chuckle ended in a yawn.

"Yeah, thanks for restraining yourself," he wrapped his arms around Holden's waist and burrowed into his chest. His skin smelled spicy and delicious.

"It wasn't my pleasure but you're welcome," Holden's eyes drifted closed.

"Remind me to thank Stacy," George mumbled. And both boys fell asleep in the car outside a motel.

-:-

"Come on dude, let me drive!"

"_You_ behind the wheel of my baby?" George looked scandalized, "I'd rather walk."

"Really? But your neck is sore, you should rest and you've driven the entire trip,"

"Whose fault is it that my neck is sore?" George crossed his arms and glared at Holden across the table of the diner.

Holden waved a forkful of scrambled eggs at the blonde, "We both fell asleep, share the blame!"

"You kissed me!"

"And what, you didn't enjoy it? I find that hard to believe moaner,"

George blushed and picked at his waffle.

"Fine, you can drive,"

Holden smiled and placed his hand over George's on the table.

-:-

"Hey, we're almost to Florida," Holden grinned from the driver's seat. George looked up from texting Stacy, trying to explain what had happened in as little words as possible. Stacy replied with a lot of smiley faces.

"Damn, I don't want this trip to end," George pouted. Holden wanted to kiss him.

"Well, Miami is a ways away, we could always make a pit stop at Disney World," he chuckled while George smiled at the idea. His smile grew when Holden leaned over to kiss him.

"Eyes on the road idiot,"

"Yes darling," the brunet smirked.

George sighed and watched Holden as he drove (quite expertly and safely he was surprised to note).

Who would have guessed that he'd meet his new best friend and (possible) soul mate at the start of this crazy trip?

He scooted over in his seat and leaned his head on Holden's shoulder.

"Welcome to Florida amorsito," he whispered, kissing George's forehead as they crossed the state border.


End file.
